


the brother, the father, the son

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 2 au, Gen, Helping Hands!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka learns that it is much easier being a brother than it is being a father. Sokka!centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	the brother, the father, the son

**Author's Note:**

> This was written September 13, 2013. Please be gentle

He first notices her smile about a week after she started leaving to go down to the Lower Ring for who knows what reason. As a concerned older brother, it is his duty to know  _exactly_ what she’s doing at  _all_ times.

After all, the Lower Ring isn’t the safest place for a young girl to traipse around.

Sokka trusts Katara’s judgement, though, and if she were truly hurt, she wouldn’t stir the stew in the cooking pot with a smile (because they all know how sick she gets of cooking sometimes).

It’s a strange smile, one that slightly tugs her lips upwards then immediately drops when her brows furrow, her hand closing then opening a few times before shaking her head and going back to whatever activity she was doing.

Sometimes he finds her chewing on her bottom lip and swiping her tongue across it as if there is a taste lingering there.

Then again, he’d never thought his sister was  _normal_  (more rational, maybe, but definitely not normal), so he brushes off her odd-for-Katara mannerisms.

He should be happy that she’s happy, right?

* * *

 

He grows worried when she stays out all night.

He was happy to see  _her_ happy, because everyone knows that she deserved a little happiness, but maybe this  _friend_ in the Lower Ring is a male, and  _maybe_ she’s having  _sex_ with this guy all night and all day.

Sokka clenches a hand over his heart to stop the frantic beating. No, Katara wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t compromise  _that_ for some random guy she met in the Lower Ring.

He decides to consider teaching Aang that sex does  _not_ involve missionaries-

-and forgets to ask Katara again what she’s been doing in the Lower Ring.

* * *

 

She looks happy at breakfast the next morning, and Sokka wonders if she snuck out to see her boyfriend, because he notices that her pleasantly pleased smile is much too similar to the one she wore when she was infatuated with Jet all those months ago.

He isn’t sure if he should be happy for her, or worry more.

* * *

She seems wired when she returns from dress shopping with Toph, which is weird because  _neither_ girl is as in love with shopping as he is.

Her cheeks are flushed, and she’s out of the door before he can ask her where she’s going.

He looks towards Aang, who shrugs before chasing Momo on an air scooter, and clears his throat as he turns towards Toph, who flicks  _whatever_ was in her ear in his general direction.

Sokka sighs, wondering what his father would do in this situation. 

It’s one thing being a big brother, but it’s harder acting as a father.


End file.
